Gone
by Mezinka
Summary: Two years ago, promises were all Leon heard from Chris' mouth. He used to tell him sweet things, but now he's hurt him in the worst way possible. But remember, what goes around comes around. Chris/Leon, NIVANSFIELD
1. Chapter 1

Leon fumed as read the personal file on Piers Nivans. He knew he couldn't trust Chris' young protege. There was something that he could not place his finger on but he knew Piers was not to be trusted. Chris shrugged it off by accusing Leon of just being jealous. Maybe, Leon was jealous; why wouldn't he be? Piers was young, handsome, a great marksman, and attached to Chris at the hip. Ever since meeting the young man, Chris was beginning to change. Distancing himself from Leon and finding more reasons to go see Piers.

The blonde agent subconsciously clenched his jaw as he continued reading the file. After a few moments of skimming, an audible gasp escaped his lips. "…Romantic relationship with platoon captain Christopher Redfield during mission in Edonia?" He read aloud, his hands shaking as he slowly lowered the file from his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Leon stashed the file in his dresser drawer before walking downstairs to his livingroom. His 'so called' lover,Chris Redfield, lounged out on the couch playing his XBOX just like he always did. Feeling his lover's gaze, Chris paused the game and shifted so he was facing Leon.

"What's up, babe?" Chris piped, his head tilted. He sensed something was wrong, Leon's body said everything he needed to know.

"Chris, do you love me?" Leon asked through gritted teeth.

Raising his eyebrow at the strikingly handsome man standing in the doorframe, Chris nodded. "Yeah, I love you… Why, do you ask?"

"Is that why you cheated on me?" Came Leon's response. It cut through Chris like a knife.

The older Redfield felt his stomach drop. It was a matter of time before Leon found out, but he wanted to be the one to tell him. Speechless, Chris stared at his boyfriend. "I… Well… You…" he stammered, trying to find the right words to form a sentence. "You have until I come back to get the hell out of my house. If you're still here, I'll burn this motherfucker down with YOU in it." With that said, Leon stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

00000000000000000

Piers stared at his Blackberry anxiously. He hadn't heard from Chris for most of the day. Even though it was nothing out of the ordinary, Piers couldn't help but feel a sense of danger that was coming. Shrugging it off, he figured that Chris was probably spending time with Leon.

Piers knew all about Chris' relationship with Leon.

Although, he hated being the second best in Chris' life, he tolerated it because he could not stand the thought of losing the muscular man. They had something so special, it almost made Chris forget that he even had Leon.

The doorbell rang making Piers race to the door gleefully. "Captain, what took you so…" His eyes went wide when he saw Leon standing at the other side.

"Oh DO go on… What took 'Captain Chris' so long to get here?" Leon mocked the younger man standing in front of him.

Piers swallowed the lump in this throat. "What… What are you doing here?" the handsome young man stammered.

"I KNOW everything. Did you really think you could hide your little affair with Chris forever? Did you really think that *I* was that stupid?" The older blonde man hissed. "I knew you were a sly fox but I never knew that you were this low" Leon pushed past Piers and entered the younger man's rented apartment. He scanned the spacious and beautifully decorated living room; Piers was also quite the interior decorator.

"I'm going to say this once…" The older blonde man said as he plopped down on Piers' couch casually. He had a eerily calm demeanor causing the hairs in the back of Pier's neck to stand"…Break it off with Chris and I will spare you from my wrath." He raised his eyebrow at the young marksman who was now inching towards him. "BUT…" Leon sighed. "If you don't break it off with him and I find out, mark my words, I will shred you like a sheet. Am I clear?"

Piers felt sick; there was something about Leon's demeanor that scared him. Whether Leon was bluffing or not, he did not want to call it but he also didn't want to show the older man that he was terrified. Intimidated or not, he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"What makes you think that Chris is going to listen to me?" Piers shot back. "He loves me and EVERYTHING I do for him." He emphasized the 'everything'. "Sure, I could say its over but we both know that the second you leave that house, he'll be over here. Face it Leon, you're old and as Chris always said, 'out with the old, in the ne-". Piers was silenced as he felt his back slam against the wall, Leon's hand squeezing his throat.

"Break it off or I will break your neck!" The older blonde man seethed.

Piers struggled to breathe, he tried to his best to pry Leon's hand off his throat but Leon's grip was too strong.

"Don't EVER fuck with me again." He threatened before releasing his grip on Piers' neck after pushing his head into the wall. Immediately he collapsed on the carpeted floor, gasping for air.

0000000000000000000

Weeks passed since Leon had threw Chris out of their shared home. Rumour had it that Chris was shacked up with Piers and Leon knew better than to believe the rumours. Besides, he'd threaten to destroy the young sniper if he continued his relationship with Chris. Until he saw it with his own eyes or heard it with his own ears, Leon kept his distance from Piers.

An angry vibration stirred Leon from his daydream; it was something he began doing to pass the time since the breakup. The handsome man looked down at his smartphone, sighing when he read the name: Jill V. He didn't feel much like talking but Jill had never ignored him, even when she was going through her own issues.

Swiping the screen, Leon held the phone to his ear.

"Why hello there Madam Valentine." He said smoothly over the phone.

"Hey handsome. How ya holding up?"" Her voice was so nurturing at times.

"I''d never thought I'd say this but I miss the big lug. I miss his laugh, his stupid TV shows, and even his incredibly bad jokes." the blonde agent confessed.

Feeling Leon's heartbreak, Jill stayed on the line with the younger man, letting him finally vent to someone about his partner's infidelity. Finally, Jill mentioned the house warming party she was having and invited Leon. She was relieved to hear that he would attend even if Chris was going to be there.

00000000000000000

This was probably the best housewarming party that Leon had ever been to. Jill had seemed to have an endless supply of liquor, which was doing him a lot of good. It felt good to forget about his heartbreak even if it was just for a few hours. The house was filled with Jill's old Navy, STARS, and BSAA buddies. Slipping past the crowd and making his way outside for a smoke, a familiar voice caught Leon's ear.

"Captain, are you sure she'll like me?" Came the voice of the home-wrecking New Englander, Piers Nivans. Chris chuckled and placed his arms around the young man's waist, pulling him in for a reassuring kiss. "She'll love you because I love you." He promised before kissing Piers' luscious full lips. The romantic moment was interrupted by the government agent and Chris' ex-boyfriend. "Isn't that the SAME exact thing you told me?" Leon hissed as he walked over to the couple. Piers rolled his beautiful honey eyes at the sight of Leon. "I love you too, Chris." Came the smaller soldier's reply.

"That's bullshit, Chris. He loves your money and he loves your cock. But he doesn't love you." The blue eyed government agent piped in.

"Leon, what do you want? You kicked me out without before you heard my side of the story." Chris snapped as he released the young solider's waist. He turned to face Leon; Jesus, Leon was even beautiful when he was jealous.

"You cheated on me with this piece of New England trash! Have you heard him speak Chris? He sounds terrible when he's not hiding that awful accent! You HATED my mother's Long Island accent but you're fine with his? Jesus, I'd hate to hear him in bed; 'Oh Gahd, hahdah! Hahah! Hadah', Chris!" Leon mocked the young BSAA's accent. Sure it was true, Pier's did hide his New England accent when he was around his fellow soldiers, that was his one major insecurity.

"Enough Leon!" Chris yelled as he grabbed a fistful of Leon's silky blonde hair. The blonde agent's beginning to water, shit, he knew he shouldn't have drank so much. "Chris, you broke my heart and now I'm the bad guy?" He pleaded with his strong ex. It had to have struck a nerve since Chris released his harsh grip on Leon's hair. "I loved you, baby."

"Don't act like you're such a saint, 'Loose Leon' or have you forgotten about that?" Piers smirked when he saw the shock in Leon's eyes. "Yeah, I found out everything. You hopped from bed to bed when you first became an agent. What was your personal best again, oh yeah- six co-workers at once. Remember having your stomach pumped from all the cum you swallowed that night? You're in NO position to talk." Piers was loving every moment of this. "Hey, did you charge black guys more or less? Or was there a special group rate?"

"How did you…" Leon's voice trailed off as tears of shock and humiliation rolled down his cheeks. After meeting Chris, Leon begged and pleaded to have his record scrubbed clean: which meant doing 'personal favours' for various Government officials.

"It wasn't hard to find out, considering, you slept with most of my squad. How does it feel knowing your former boy toy was passed around like a joint?" The honey eyed sniper asked his Captain.

"Is that how it is?! C'mere you home wreckin' bastard!" Leon growled as he pounced for Chris' new love interest. Thinking quickly, Chris stepped in front of Piers, catching his outraged former boyfriend by his hips and holding on to him tightly. "Truth hurts doesn't it, blonde?" Piers mocked as he stepped towards Leon, he was now facing the snarling blonde. That was the one thing about Chris, he always protected and defended the person he was with, no matter if they were wrong or right. The amusement in this situation humoured Piers to no extent. Taking advantage of the situation, Piers stepped forward again.

"You're old enough to be my dad and you're acting like this? Grow your old ass up, Leon!" He spat as he glared down the blue eyed man who was still trying to grab for him.

"You son of a bitch!" Leon cried, feeling Chris' strong grip tighten on his hips. "You better hope I don't ever see you again!" Now Leon's focus was trying to free himself from the burly man's grip. "Chris, you're hurting me!" He gave Chris' shin a very hard kick. The older man shoved his ex lover onto the ground, howling in pain, reaching to rub his now throbbing shin. He looked down at Leon, his heart breaking for the attractive man. He really wished it hadn't come this far, how he wanted to grab him and love him like he did before.

"Brings you back, doesn't it? Layin' on your back?" Piers antagonized the bundle of nerves that now was Leon.

"Stop it Piers. C'mon, lets go home." Said Chris, his voice sounding tired and defeated. He'd apologize to Jill for not showing up eventually.

"Home?!" Leon repeated.

"Oh haven't you heard? I'm sure you've heard it through the grapevine, but Chris lives with me now." Piers informed the agent who was now sitting up right on the ground. "I WARNED YOU TO BREAK IT OFF!"

"Yes you did tell me that… But there was loophole." Piers pointed out.

"Loophole?" Leon questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Age catching up to you. Your hearing seems to be leaving… Either way, you said, I had to break it off with Chris… Never did you say that I had to break it off with him after you dumped him." There was a smug grin plastered on Pier's delicate face. "Hit me in the gut and I'll go straight for your jugular. Don't ever pull that shit on me again." Piers' words cut through Leon like a dull knife.

Leon watched as the man that he loved walk away with his young arm candy. Finally when he was alone, he let out a gut wrenching sob that wracked his whole body. Mustering up what was left of himself, Leon rose from the ground and made his way to his car. Shit, he really hated himself for drinking so much. There was no way, he'd be able to drive home in his condition.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanna tell me what tonight was all about?" Chris asked as he continued to watch the television. Piers smirked as he remembered the glorious incident that happened earlier. Walking over to their shared bed, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "I was just putting Leon back in his place. Besides someone had to teach him that its not smart to throw stones while living in a glass house." the young man defended himself. He grabbed the bottle of lotion from the nightstand and handed it to Chris. "Captain, get my back?" His accent was now in full force.

Squirting the lotion into his hands, Chris rubbed them together. "Well, it could have been handled much better. What if the shoe was on the other foot?" The older burly man rubbed the lotion on the young soldier's back. "Chris, I told ya', he attacked me first when he stormed into this place. If he handled himself like an adult, I wouldn't done that. Why do you care all of a sudden?" Piers snapped as he turned over to lotion up the rest of his body. "I'm not concerned I'm just stating the obvious. He was drunk and he looked pitiful being on the ground like that. I'm gonna be honest, it kinda broke my heart to see him like that." Chris sighed and handed the bottle to Piers. "Are ya fucking kidding me, Captain?" Piers gasped as he stared in disbelief at his handsome captain.

Shaking his head, Chris held his arms out for his young lover. He gave Piers a reassuring embrace. He didn't need to speak, his actions said everything he had to say. Looking into Piers' beautiful honey eyes, Chris leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the young man's lips. Hungry lips attacked the older man's lips, snaking his tongue into Chris' mouth, Piers began to rock his body gently, feeling the growing bulge between them.

Make up sex was definitely the best kind of sex.

"You see what you do to me?" Chris whispered into Piers' ear. "Its all for you. Every thick inch of it." Full lips curled into a smile, Piers loved when Chris spoke dirty. "Give it to me Captain." He whispered as he slid from his strong lover's embrace and in between his muscled thighs. Gently, he stroked the fabric that covered Chris' rock hard erection. "Piers…" Chris' voice was raspy. "Taste it."

"Yes sir." Responded Piers. In a swift movement, he freed his captain's erection from its cotton dungeon. The talented solider slowly slid his tongue up the stiff organ. Cruelly, he flicked his tongue on the thick tip of Chris' cock, the cold metal of his tongue stud brushing against the warm flesh that belonged to Chris. "Don't tease." The BSAA captain murmured as he sat back. Following his captain's orders, Pierce took as much of Chris' cock into his mouth as he could.

Sure had given his fair share of blowjobs but no one was nearly as big as Chris. He was determined to get all of his captain into his mouth, even if meant learning how to unhinge his jaw.

000000000000000000000000

"Jill, how could he do that to me? He just watched as his new boy toy tore into me!" Leon sobbed drunkenly as he held onto his friend. "I was so good to him for the past two years, I never cheated, I didn't say anything when I caught him flirting with Piers, and I never once questioned his love? What have I done?" Rubbing his back, Jill held the vulnerable man in her arms. "Honey, I know you were good to him. Chris isn't in love with Piers, he may think he is but he's not. He's in deep lust with that manipulative shit. He's just to stupid to see it." It was true, and if anyone knew Chris, it was Jill. "Now quit yer crying and get to bed. You'll feel better in the morning. I'll make us breakfast and from there you can tell me what happened." The blonde woman smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be in the other room, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Jilly bean." Leon managed to smile as he looked up at her with watery eyes. The generous sized bedroom was succumbed by darkness. As much as Leon tried to forget the situation that took place earlier in the evening, he couldn't. He just couldn't let go of Chris; that was his true love. Fighting back tears, Leon convinced himself to sit up. He reached for his phone and looked at the time. '1:18' it read in narrow white numbers. Pulling on his dark blue jeans and his form fitting white t-shirt, he felt around the plush carpeting for his grey and white skateboarding sneakers.

Creeping out the bedroom silently, Leon's eyes was caught on something; the numerous bottles of liquor that Jill had left out. Pouring himself a stiff drink before downing it in one chug, Leon made his way out of Jill's home.

000000000000000000000000

"CHRISTOPHER!" Leon was knocking furiously on Piers' apartment door. "BABY COME BACK! ANY KIND OF FOOL COULD SEE, THERE WAS SOMETHING IN EVERYTHiNG ABOUT YOU! BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME THIS ALL ON ME!" Came the incredibly loud and slurred singing from Leon while he continued the obnoxious banging on the door. Finally, he was interrupted when the door flew open and Piers appeared on the other side.

"What the hell is wrong with ya'!" The young man stared at the drunk man in front of him. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed that the older man was chuckling while stumbling around. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me, you STOLE my boyfriend! Everyone hear that?! The guy in apartment 703 is a HOME WRECKER! HIDE YOUR HUSBANDS!"

"HEY Blondie! Mind keeping it down?" Said an unfamiliar voice. Turning around, Leon looked at the tall and handsomely young man leaning against his door frame. Intense blue eyes scanned the stranger starting with his feet and stopping until his got to his face. "Who the hell are you?" Leon questioned the young man. "Whoever the hell you are, hide your husband or boyfriend. This little shit will steal him from you too!" The drunk agent explained while pointing at Piers. Scoffing at the absurd allegation, Piers rolled his eyes and swatted at Leon's hand. "I don't have time for your fucking bullshit! Good riddance!" With that came the slam of the metal door in front of Leon's face.

"You okay Blondie?" Piers' neighbour asked as he watched Leon attempt to stumble away from the door. "Come in for a cup of coffee, ya can't walk around like that- cops will definitely take you in." He advised and held the door open for Leon.

Once in the apartment, Leon followed Jake to the kitchen like a puppy following its owner. "So, Blondie, do you have a name?" the man asked and Leon nodded. "Leon." He slurred. "The name's Jake." the stranger introduced himself as prepared the coffee for Leon. Jake scanned the lovely piece of meat that was sitting at his table. The perfect blonde hair, the strikingly handsome features, not to mention his perfectly smooth skin on top of his well toned muscles, he was surely something that feel from the sky. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the drunken sound of Leon's voice. "Jake, c'mere for a second?" Complying, the much younger man did as he was told and made the short distance over to Leon. "Yeah, whats-" He was cut off when witnessed Leon, slide from the dining chair and onto his knees. Soon he felt hands on the waistband of his cotton bottoms. With a quick yank, Jake stood in the middle of his kitchen, exposed to a stranger that he had just met.

Eagerly, Leon took Jake's member into his mouth. Instantly, he sucked him into the back of his throat and held it in place for a few moments while he massaged the now erectly penis with his throat muscles. Swirling his tongue around the tip and working its rhythm up and down the shaft, Leon paid extra attention to the tip of Jake's cock, sliding his tongue ever so gently into the slit before tracing a tiny circle around with the tip of his tongue. Those intense blue eyes looked up at Jake, who had his head tilted back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open. He was immersed in an ecstasy that he had never known before. Sure he had received plenty of blowjobs throughout his adolescent years but none were half as good as Leon.

"That's right Blondie, keep sucking. You're so good at this." He managed to moan out as he placed his hand on the back of Leon's hand, gently gripping the silky blonde hair.

Leon smiled to himself; he had still had it. Feeling Jake's hand on his head encouraged him for his finishing act, fervently he began to bob his head up on down sloppily on the hard member, streams of saliva pooling down around him. He knew that a man like Jake probably preferred his blowjobs sloppy and with much enthusiasm he sucked in Jake's cock once more before feeling a salty and tangy fluid shooting down his throat.

"Fuck Blondie, that was good. How do I repay the favour? Bend you over the table and fuck you into next week?" Jake suggested as he helped Leon from his knees. "I don't know if you'd be able to handle me." Leon boasted as he bent over the table, sticking his ass out. The tight t-shirt that he was wearing had rode up in the back a bit, revealing his tramp stamp that he kept 'mum' about since he was older. "ManEater" it read in black cursive lettering. "Don't write cheques that your body can't cash." he smirked and began to wiggle his ass a bit.

He wasn't called Loose Leon for the hell of it, he worked for that name!

"Believe me, I got the money in the bank. Now, shut up and take it." Jake growled as he unbuckled Leon's belt from behind. He pulled down the older man's jeans and smiled at his firm bottom in his boxer briefs. He gave the blonde man's ass a hard spank before pulling down the cotton fabric. Leon blushed as he looked over his shoulder. "Ya gonna' have to do better than that to please me." He teased but hushed while he watched Jake spit in his hand to lube up his still hard cock.

"Its gonna hurt Blondie. You're probably not used to a big cock like this." Jake bragged as he delved his cock into Leon's opening. After letting out a cry of pleasure, Leon gripped the sides of the wooden café table. He couldn't remember the last time Chris had made love to him. Every time, he tried to initiate sex, Chris had managed to shoot the idea down with an excuse, now did he understand it was because he was having his fun with Piers.

"Fuck me, Jake." Leon gasped as he felt his hole being stretched. "Oh God.." he moaned as he felt the young man plow into him. Each thrust angled for his prostate, shooting bolts of passionate electricity through his body. "That's it baby, ride me like rodeo." Leon's moans were needy. He needed to feel the warmth of another man's body, he needed to feel sexy, and most importantly he needed sweet release. The blonde man reached down and began stroking himself in sync with the rhythm that his one night stand was fucking him with. "Your ass is so fucking sweet, Blondie!" Jake cried out as he held on to Leon's hips, his nails digging into the smooth soft flesh. "Cum for daddy, Blondie. Let daddy know how good his cock feels." He leaned forward and nibbled on the sensitive flesh located on the nape of Leon's neck. A shudder emitted from Leon's body, he wasn't sure if the intense pleasure or the dirty talk that took him over the edge, as his hand was now covered with his sticky hot cum. He raised his hand to his lips and licked it clean, smiling as he looked back at Jake.

"So fucking hot, Blondie! Where do you want it?" Jake asked as his breaths became shorter. "My mouth and my face." Leon answered, grunting a bit when Jake slid out of him. Stroke his cock, he watched as the blonde man dropped to his knees again and opened his mouth. "Gimme everything daddy." he licked his lips and the tip of his cock. "Everything you got." As he wished, Jake granted it with numerous short spurts of his jizz on Leon's face and inside his mouth. He milked himself as he continued aiming for the older man. "Fuck Blondie, you're such a dirty slut." He panted as he supported himself on the wooden table that was in front of him.

Leon swiped some of the cum that was on his face off with his fingers and licked them clean. "Taste so good." He moaned and looked up at Jake with a lopsided grin. "Bathroom is the third door on the left. Feel free to crash here tonight Blondie." Jake smiled as he tucked himself back into his cotton bottoms. "Something tells me, I'll be fucking you first thing in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Karaoke night at the bar was something that Jill was known for. While she wasn't the best singer, she could certainly carry a tune. After knocking back a few beers, the tougher than nails BSAA agent became a superstar. Tonight, was no different. She was in the mood to entertain the crowd that cheered her on.

"Did you select your songs?" Leon asked at his best friend. "Sure did!" Came the blonde's reply. "I'm in a country mood tonight." She told him before taking a swig of her beer. You had to love Jill when she was on furlough; she was a different person. "So…" She began speaking loudly over the music that was playing at the bar. "What happened last night?" she was referring to Leon slipping out in the middle of the night.

Blushing, Leon took a long swig from his beer that was now flat. "I ended up going to Piers' place since him and Chris are shacking up together. I was making a whole lot of ruckus and then his neighbour came out… Then I slept with him." He admitted rather sheepishly. "I can't remember anything after Piers came to the door." Shaking her head the blonde woman chuckled "Loose Leon is making his comeback, I see." She teased. "I'm just glad that you're trained in hand to hand.." The joyful grin that overwhelmed her delicate features slowly disappeared as she watched her former partner Chris Redfield and his new fling walk into the bar.

"Ugh Leon, we have some company." She subtly gestured at the pair that was now at the bar. Leon turned around and hissed as he watched the man he once loved ordering at the bar for the young solider. "Fucker" he muttered as he turned back to face Jill. "Knock 'em dead, Jilly bean." Blowing a kiss to Leon, Jill rushed to the stage; dressed her best Daisy Duke shorts and a thin flannel shirt that was tied in a knot at the bottom and her cowboy boots, she was ready to give the audience what they wanted.

The music began playing, taking a deep breath Jill raised the microphone to her lips. "_I walked into a honkey tonkey just the other day. I dropped a nickel in a jukebox just to hear it play . I didn't have no tune in mind, I didn't wait to choose, just a dropped a nickel in a jukebox just to hear it play…" _

Jea ko

The crowd began cheering for Jill. Luckily, being born and raised in Florida, she'd mastered imitating a southern twang.

"Chris, isn't that Jill?" Piers pointed out as he watched the blonde woman performing on stage. With his mouth curling into a wicked smile he came up with an idea. "Yeah, that's her. " Chris responded with a shrug. Brown eyes scanned the dimly lit bar, stopping when he noticed an attractive blond man staring blankly at the half empty beer bottle. His eyes scanned the handsome blond before realizing that it was no one other than Leon. "Shit…" He muttered. "Leon's here too." He gestured to Piers to look at the table on the other side of the bar. With the smile becoming deeper, Piers raised his eyebrow. "Don't worry Captain, he won't be here for long."

The music ended and Jill was greeted with a standing ovation. Taking a blow and blowing kisses the former STARS member handed the microphone back to the emcee.

"Give it for Miss Jill Valentine, ladies and gentlemen! Its time for our next performer Mr. Piers Nivans"

Chris' eyes went wide. He had failed to notice Piers sneaking away to enter the competition. Shaking his head at his young lover, he gulped down the reset of his beer. Piers took the stage and cleared his throat. "Thank you very much, this song goes out to a special someone sitting in the audience, you know who you are." He began as the music began.

"_Boyfriend, you make my head start spinning around and I all I can ever hear is the sound of your heart beating in my ear. Boyfriend, this boy has found another reason to song; you're reminding me of everything that I hold dear in my heart…" _The crowd began cheering for the gifted sniper as he began to sing perfectly on pitch. His voice echoed through the bar when he emphasized "boyfriend', Holding the note a bit longer than he should have. He wondered if Chris noticed him looking at Leon has he sang the song, smirking as he saw the hatred in the now single blond Government Agent.

Growling as he watched the young man singing on stage, Leon excused himself and stormed to the front of the bar. He reached for his cigarettes in his pocket, pulling one out and lighting it in record time; it was either smoke or murder Piers Nivans in front of a room full of witnesses. Sucking down the nicotine, Leon exhaled and a silent mantra.

"Blondie?" A familiar voice broke Leon's concentration.

"Jake?" Leon asked

"Whaddya doing here?" The young man questioned his new acquaintance. "I'm actually here with a friend. Had to step out because someone was so fuckin' bad." He lied as he took another drag on his cigarette. "What about you?" He turned the question to Jake, "Just got outta' work." Jake replied. "What do you do?" Leon was always one to keep conversation going. "I'm an audio engineer/producer. I'm a studio manager for this recording studio about 20 minutes away." The answer impressed Leon. "Are you an artist as well." Jake chuckled and took the cigarette from Leon's hand, taking a long drag before answering. "Rapper and singer." There was awkward silence. "Listen Blondie, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't take into account how drunk you really were. You're just too damn sexy to pass up." The young man apologized, stepping closer to Leon . "If its alright with you, I'd like to get to know you more." He placed his fingertips beneath Leon's jaw and gently tilted his head up, blue eyes making contact with hazel eyes.

"Jake, listen about last night…" Leon began as he gently lowered Jake's hand from his chin.

"Now you're sleeping with the neighbour?" Interrupted Chris his voice riddled with jealousy. Looking over at the man, Leon sneered. "Fuck you.' He spat at his former lover. He turned to Jake. "… Last night, was amazing Jake." the blond cooed at the tall man in front of him. "I think we should get to know each other more." He smiled and placed a gently kiss on Jake's lips. Now shifting his attention towards Chris, Leon narrowed his eyes. "Need I remind you that YOU cheated on ME? YOU chose PIERS over me. YOU threw away 2 fucking years of love after you swore that you loved me and no one could ever replace me… Well, since you've moved on so quickly, I guess its time for me to move on too." He concluded while taking back the cigarette from Jake and putting it to his lips. He took a short pull before tossing it to the ground and stepping on it. "Have fun with that piece of New England trash." Grabbing Jake's hand, Leon led the man into the bar and took him into a secluded area. "Jake, listen I need your help. I promise that when we are in public we can be as lovey dovey as you want but you have to understand, I'm just doing this for to get under Chris' skin. He hurt me and this time in my life I was hurt enough to care. Please, understand this for what it is and let me know right now if you can't handle it.' Blue eyes was staring directly into hazel eyes. Jake couldn't help admiring the gorgeous man's honesty. "So, ya' using me to get back at your ex?" Came the young man's response. "I am." A single nod of the head sealed the deal. "Use me…" The maneater tattoo now made sense. The conversation was interrupted when the audience began clapping for Piers who was now making his way off stage. Walking to his table, he noticed Leon in the corner with his neighbour. Swallowing the remainder of his beer, he began walking toward the pair.

"Hope you enjoyed the performance, Chris always did love when I sang on the field. I guess that's what drew him to me. That and my other amazing features not to mention my damning good looks." Piers said smugly watching the expression on Leon's face. "That's something we both agree on, considering I know it wasn't your accent that did it. The blond shot back and smirked. "Have fun with Captain Chris… He'll probably just cheat on you too. Pretty boys like you are a dime a dozen." Leon noticed the scowl on Piers' face and smirked to himself. "… Also, you shouldn't be so rude. Piers this is Jake. I should be thanking you because you took Chris, I was able to meet this work of art." he smiled and kissed Jake again. "Looks like you'll be seeing a lot more of me now." With that, Leon dismissed the young sniper with a wave of a hand. Once the scowling sniper disappeared, Leon smiled at Jake, mouthing him a silent 'thank you'.

00000000000000

"I'LL KILL 'EM BOTH!" Chris seethed as he stormed into his shared apartment with Piers. His body wracked with alcohol fuel; Leon still belonged to him, no matter if they were together or not! How DARE he allow himself to be touched by another man? Piers glared at the stark raving mad man in front of him, he noticed that Chris was in a bad mood ever since her saw Leon and Jake together. "Why do you care?!" the young man argued then silenced when his raging lover pushed him against the wall, his head pounding from the impact.

"HE BELONGS TO ME!" Chris growled, his fingers digging into Pier's exposed shoulders. Gasping at the reply, Piers narrowed his honey eyes at his captain. "HE?! HE?! YOU LEFT HIM FOR ME!" With a hard shove, Piers was released from Chris' grip. His shoulders now red and raw from the assault. "Do you plan on leaving me Captain? Because if you did…" He began and pulled out his pocket knife and holding out his wrist. "…I'd have to cut myself… Then I'd have to cut you!" Although Pier's voice was shaky, his tone was serious. He stared at the man in front of him, knife still positioned at his wrist. "I love you Chris!"

"Fall in line, soldier!" Chris commanded, he didn't know if Piers was bluffing.

Whether he was or not, he certainly was not going to call him on it. Slowly, Piers began to lower his wrist until it was at his side. "You're never leaving me Chris.".

00000000000000000

The sound of a phone alert repeatedly echoed through the room causing waves of annoyance for Jake. He watched as Leon responded eagerly, smiling at the screen and chuckling every once in a while. "Jesus Blondie, ya stay glued to that thing… I don't even check my phone that much and I work on call!" He pointed out. He lay stretched out on the luxurious leather sofa with a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. "I know… Seems like everyone wants to talk to me tonight." Leon apologized but never taking his eyes off the 4 inch screen. Jake sat up and raised his eyebrow at the man. "Who's everybody?" he questioned, his voice void of any humour. Still with his eyes fixed on the cell phone screen Leon responded. "Jill… And a few other guys." "Are ya fucking those other guys?"

The question caught Leon off guard, finally his eyes focused on Jake. "Are you serious?" It wasn't long before the blue eyes darted back to the illuminated cell phone screen until the white smart phone was pulled out of Leon's phone and thrown against the wall. The sleek phone shattered.

"What the fuck?!" Leon rushed over to what was left of his broken cell phone.

"What you were trying to find someone to fuck for the night?" Jake yanked a fistful of Leon's hair. "YOU'RE MINE NOW." He hissed into Leon's ear before giving it a slow lick. "I know a slut like you has fucked more guys than I can count… But it all stops now… Don't ever forget you belong to me." Letting go with a push, Jake went back to his beer while Leon stood there in shock.

Was it the liquor that made Jake act out like that? Didn't he remember that they really weren't dating?

Questions were running through Leon's mind as he grabbed his leather jacket and fled the apartment, bumping right into Chris as he rushed to the elevator.

"Leon?" Chris' eyes lit up. "Chris?" came Leon's meek response.

Quivering lips met with dry soft ones. Quickly taking control of the kiss, Chris gently pressed Leon against the wall, slinking his tongue into the blond's familiar mouth.

"Chris, I need you. I love you… Please baby, come back to me." He begged as he held his lover tightly. A few tears sliding down his cheeks.

Their tender moment was interrupted almost immediately by jealous partners.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Cried Piers and Jake simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a tense silence in the hallway; after witnessing the kiss between Leon and Chris, there was a lack of words from Piers and Jake. "Leon, … " Chris began "You should go." Nodding in agreement but avoiding eye contact with everyone, Leon rushed into the stairwell, running down the seven flights of stairs. "Ya' not going after your whore?" Piers mocked not caring that his New England accent was present; if looks could kill Chris would be mortally wounded. "And you!…" He turned his attention to Jake "…Learn to keep that slut of your's in check."

"Last time I checked, Leon wasn't sleeping with men that were in committed relationships." Jake shrugged as he stared down the gifted sniper.

"What did you just say?" Piers was pissed. Jake had no right to bring that up! Unless he was there, he had no right to talk or judge. Besides, there were two sides to every story.

The two neighbours were too busy bickering with one another, they had failed to notice Chris slipping past them and into the elevator. The elevator's automatic voice brought the two back from their heated argument.

"Captain?" The sound of Piers' stoic voice echoing through the hall. Smirking at the confused look on Piers' face, Jake headed for the stairwell. "Enjoy your night alone, puppy." He dismissed himself and began to trot down the stairs. Jake's anger was comparable to an unprovoked attack of a pitbull. You never knew when it was coming but when it came, you were better off dead than alive. If and when he caught up with Leon again, he'd make sure Leon would learn his lesson.

00000000000000000

"Leon, wait!" Chris called out for the younger man as he jogged to catch up with him. Once he caught to the blond agent, he gently placed his hand on Leon's shoulder to stop him from making any further movement. "_What_ Chris? Coming to tell me that kiss was a mistake? Or that Piers is a better kisser than me? What is it that you want?!" Tears of frustration slid down Leon's cheeks. Tonight's actions were just too overwhelming for Leon to handle at the moment; how he wanted nothing more than to go home and wallow in his own self pity. "Leon… I… Well….-"

Christopher Redfield was always terrible at admitting his feelings and admitting the truth; the truth, he was still in love with Leon. He wished he would've realized his feelings for Piers was nothing more than lust. Plain lust that had disguised itself as love. What he felt for Leon, now, that was love.

"Blondie, wait up!"

"Oh no…" Leon muttered under his breath. After Jake's earlier incident, there was nothing more to be said.

"Baby, you left so fast before I had a chance to say anything… I'm not mad at you for what happened. We can talk about it upstairs." Jake's voice was almost too sweet and too passing for Leon to believe. Rolling his eyes at his neighbour's sugary sweetness, Chris scoffed. "Leon, your new love interest is giving me diabetes." Shaking his head he let out a long, defeated sigh. "Forget it… I'll be seeing you around." With that, Chris spun on his heels and walked off in the opposite direction, walking back towards the luxury apartment building. He cursed himself silently for ruining things with Leon, but if this was the price he had to pay, then it was a cross he was willing to bear.

The two remaining men watched as the muscular man walked off until he was no longer visible, that's when Jake's true colours were revealed. Harshly grabbing Leon's arm, he tugged the blond man with force. "And what the fuck do you think you were doing?" Jake seethed while tightening his grip on Leon's arm. "I TOLD YOU- you were MINE!" he snarled. "Jake, get off of me! I'm NOT your's! We're not even fucking dating, ya' psychopath!" Leon reminded him as he tried to free himself from the jilted man's grip. "Damn it, Jake!" A faint thump was heard as Leon's fist connected with Jake's nose, causing a narrow river of blood to trickle out.

"Fucking whore …" Jake muttered as he wiped away the blood from his nose. "Like playin' rough?" Moving as quick as a viper, Jake's hand moved from Leon's well toned arm, to his silky blond hair. He dragged the agent to a dark and narrow passage way that led to the building's dumpsters. "Gonna act like a bitch, Blondie? Prepare to get treated like a bitch." The evil grin on Jake's face was enough to make the scariest of Leon's nightmares and memories seem like a walk in the park.

An 'oomph' escaped from Leon's mouth as he was thrown to the ground by his stronger and younger sort-of-boyfriend. Luckily for him, the years of training had thought him to land properly while protecting his face from hitting any sort of pavement. Rolling on to his back, he looked at Jake with wide and pleading eyes. "Don't do this Jake! If Chris finds out, he'll KILL you." He tried pleading with the taller man but it fell upon deaf ears.

"Blondie, ya' have me mistaken for someone who gives a shit."

A brutal right hook connected with Leon's jaw. Surely a nice bruise would be forming there in a matter of minutes but that was the least of Leon's concerns. At the moment, all he could think about was getting away from this psychopath that he had made the mistake of hooking up with.

Instincts and years of training were kicking in; it was fight or flight mode for Leon. He wasn't going out without a hell of a fight even if Jake could overpower him or not. He was raped once before and vowed never to let that humiliation happen to him again.

"Puttin' up quite a fight there Blondie." Jake evily chuckled. Lifting his heavy Timberland boot and bringing it down to Leon's stomach, he watched as the older man wheezed for air. "Shut up and take it like the cheap slut you are." A leather belt was unbuckled then the button on a pair of _True Religion _jeans. Teasingly, Jake lowered his zipper so the noise was loud enough for Leon to hear and suddenly, Leon felt his fitted jeans being undone by rough hands.

Muttering a silent prayer to whomever was up there, he closed his eyes as he felt the cold hands reach for his underwear.

0000000000000000000000

Chris awoke to the smell of fresh coffee being brewed and bacon being fried. He slipped in the apartment sometime in the early morning hours after deciding to cool off at an after hours bar. When he had came in, Piers was curled on the couch with a book. They hadn't said much to each other, or at least that's how Chris remembered it, but he had a sense of relief since Piers was making breakfast for him. After a quick shower and his brushing of his teeth, Chris made his way back to the bedroom to change into some clean clothing.

It wasn't until he reached for his white t-shirt that he noticed something odd. Navy blue stitching around the collar of the plain shirt. Strange, Chris didn't own anything of that colour and neither did Piers; they mostly stuck to neutral colours. Upon further inspection, Chris noticed the stitching formed the letters: _ S. _Shrugging it off, Chris threw the shirt to the side and reached for another t-shirt, this time it was grey and again had been stitched into the collar with white thread. It was then that Chris decided to check each shirt that he owned, whether they were t-shirts, button downs, or even his standard BSAA uniform top and to much of his horror, Piers' name had been stitched into the collar; sometimes more than once on the shirt itself.

That explained why Piers was still up when he was home. Also, it explained why the young man was preparing breakfast for him after such an intense night. Grabbing a handful of his shirts, Chris stormed into the kitchen; his face twisted with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" His voice roared through the apartment as held the shirts up to Piers' eyes.

Causally sitting down his cup of coffee, Piers smiled and looked at his boyfriend with doe eyes. "Captain, I stitched my name into your shirts just in case you forgot you were taken." He tilted his head and grinned. "You seem to have forgotten that last night but it's okay, I'm sure you forgot since you had so many drinks at the bar." Piers shrugged as he got up to pour Chris a cup of fresh hot coffee. Walking over to the older man, he handed him his favourite red coffee mug. "I told you Chris, you're never leaving me." He whispered as his voice filled with malevolent tone, one of which Chris had never heard before… "And if you even THINK about leaving me…" He tilted the coffee slightly causing the scalding hot liquid to spill on Chris' chest. "… Think of it as a burn for a burn… Only thing is, I'll set YOU on fire." The native New Englander twarn his lover who was now screaming from the scalding liquid making contact with his chest.

Chris had certainly bit off more than he could chew when he told Piers that he loved him. There was no escaping Piers; they worked together and they lived together. Their schedules were almost identical. There had to be a way to break it off without sending Piers into an emotional breakdown, there just had to.

000000

Author's note:

Thank you to my bestest for helping me write this chapter. Hope this chapter wasn't too intense. For the life of me, I could not think of where to take it.


End file.
